


Definitely Not Love

by quicksilverqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crush, Draco is smug, Drarry, Drarry-relationship, Fluff, Harry is in love, Love at First Sight, Lovestruck harry, M/M, Matchmaking, Pansy and Blaise being supportive, Post-War, Romione being shippers, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverqueen/pseuds/quicksilverqueen
Summary: A chance meeting at a Ball (three years after the War), and a change of heart has forced two sworn enemies to accept their mutual feelings and act on them. Harry has been pining over Malfoy for years, Draco hasn't been much better. With Ron and Hermione playing the role of Cupid, and Blaize being the perfect shipper, will these two boys finally allow the dream ship to set sail?





	1. The Awkward Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first fanfiction I've posted on this website so I'm still learning the ropes. I hope you enjoy!

Redamancy

(n.) the act of loving in return

Draco Malfoy, Harry decided, was most definitely an enigma.

It had been three years since the last Battle of Hogwarts and Harry Potter was still an enormous celebrity in the wizarding world. He attended several functions, parties and meetings and often drowned in owls from his admirers.

But, he couldn't say that he was satisfied.

In all truth, he was not.

After breaking up with Ginny two months into their new relationship, he had been cheated upon by Dan Cross, keeper of Puddlemore United within six months. It had come as a shock, of course.

He hadn't dated anyone after that.

But looking at Malfoy now, Harry could feel all his schoolboy feelings and emotions come back. Because Damn! Malfoy looked fine.

He was at one of the many parties he had been invited to - it was the season of love, after all - and had run into Draco Malfoy in a very fitting suit.

"Harry. Harry!"

He broke out of his stupor to see his mate Ron Weasley looking at him with a confused expression. "Sorry, I guess I just zoned out for a bit."

"It would have nothing to do with the fact that Malfoy is literally ten feet away and looks hot as hell, now would it?" Hermione said with a knowing smile.

Harry could feel his cheeks heating up. "N-no! What makes you think that?"

Hermione smirked.

Ron looked confused. "Malfoy? Really?"

Harry and Hermione both sighed. "Oh, just go eat some pudding."

xx

The Wizarding World had been surprisingly supportive of their favourite Poster Boy's newfound sexuality.

Harry Potter was bisexual.

When he had first come out to Ron and Hermione, they had both given him confused looks, "But, I thought you already knew you were bi!"

It had made the headlines, of course. Though Harry could not understand why the topic of his sexuality managed to trump all else. But then again, the Daily Prophet did have Rita Skeeter as one of it's main reporters.

Which led us to his current situation, with all his past feelings for one Draco Malfoy came crashing back as he saw the platinum blond laugh at something the Minister of Magic said.

The Malfoys (excepting Lucius Malfoy) had been let off when the Wizengamot found out - or rather Harry Potter revealed - that Narcissa and Draco Malfoy had played crucial roles in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. They had been placed on probation for a year, but that was pretty lenient considering the fact that the Official Wizards were just looking for people to blame.

So here Draco was being allowed to be within a ten foot radius of the great Harry Potter within three years. All in all, he would say that he was pretty content with the direction in which his life was heading.

His Potion making abilities had been put to good use in the Ministry and he had built himself and the Malfoy family name back up and was now pretty much at the top, with several important connections and relationships.

However, he hadn't been able to find anyone who was willing to look past his Death Eater phase and just see him for who he was, Draco Malfoy - twenty, almost twenty one, great Potion master and gay.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was gay.

No, he wasn't planning on telling his father for Merlin's sake!

How had he found out about his queer tendencies?

Well, creating a bond of hatred with The Chosen One, and then wanting to be shagged and chosen by said Chosen One was a pretty clear indicator.

Not that he was ever going to admit to it.

In fact, the only people who knew were his mother and Blaise Zabini. His mother was in no position to spill his secret, and well, Blaise had his own secrets to keep.

He could see the Golden Trio judging him as he talked to the Minister, but put it down to their insatiable desire to prove he was the bad guy (not that they were ever wrong). Though it did give him a rather nice feeling knowing Potter was staring at him.

xx

Harry was flustered and feverish the entire evening just because he had been caught staring as Malfoy drank a glass of Butterbeer (doing sinful things with his lips, might he add) by said Malfoy. It had been extremely embarrassing, and he had not quite recovered from it just yet.

Honestly, today was just a bad day.

In fact, his entire life was probably just a bad day.

"Harry, quit moping!" Hermione sounded exasperated. "I don't really think Malfoy cares enough to actually use your creepy obsession with him as blackmail material."

Harry splutterred.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione said. "It's not like we don't know of your gigantic crush on the boy. Plus, he's matured now and he's made a name for himself. You should go for it."

"I am not going to 'go for it', Hermione." Harry said exasparatedly. Honestly, it is not that easy. Especially since this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about.

"Look, all you have to do mate, is go and say hi." Ron had joined the conversation now. "It cannot be that difficult, for Merlin's sake!"

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "If you can become friends now, then maybe you can ask him out near Valentine's Day?"

"Stop, for Merlin's sake! This is Malfoy we're talking about. I have no bloody chance. I'm so out of his league. Like have you seen his legs? And that ass! And his hair, mate, it looks like the softest, fluffiest thing if he would just–!"

"Who're you pining over, Potter? The Weaselette?"

Harry's eyes widened. Of course, of all the people to stumble upon his ranting about the beauty of his crush, it had to be his crush itself.

Malfoy took Harry's lack of response as an afirmitive. "Really, Potter? I can't believe you! You're still pining over the Weaselette even though she cheated on you?" Draco laughed. "Come on, you must have some pride."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry grumbled.

"Don't tell me what to do, Potter." Draco snarled in response.

Hermione and Ron decided to step in, to prevent any unfortunate decisions on both their parts, that may lead to a fight. But, they couldn't deny that they had quite enjoyed Harry's shock and frustration at having been caught fanboying about Malfoy.

"Hey, why don't you both sort your issues out more civilly?" Hermione suggested.

"Like over a cup of butterbeer." Ron threw in, cheerfully.

Harry and Draco both snorted. "Why do you think I will be willing to spend time with this git?" Harry said.

Draco glared. "Of course not. The great Harry Potter cannot possibly dine with Death Eaters such as myself." He practically spat out the last sentence, with more venom than he had expected.

Harry turned to him in shock. "What? Malfoy, that's not what I meant."

"Then, what exactly did you mean, Potter?" Draco sneered.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look. This was not going as planned, but maybe this could lead to a confession on both their parts.

Hopefully.

I didn't mean I wouldn't dine with you because you were a Death Eater. I meant I wouldn't dine with you because you were a perfect git to me in school."

Draco huffed. I can't exactly deny that.

"How do you know I'm still the git I was to you in school?"

"I don't."

"Then, lets.. how do those Muggles put it? Ah, yes. Let's hang out, Potter."

Hermione and Ron gaped at the Malfoy heir. Did he really just use Muggle slang?

Draco Malfoy just used Muggle slang, what was happening to the world?

"Okay. My place for lunch tomorrow?" Harry suggested quietly, expecting a negative response.

"Sure." Malfoy smiled. "I'll be there." And with a wave, he walked away.

Harry stared after him, in a trance. "Did that really just happen?"

"Yup, mate. That was pretty smooth, if I do say so myself." Ron chuckled.

"Yeah, Harry." Hermiones nodded. "He likes you enough to want to spend time with you. Go for it!"

Harry's smile widened. "I can't believe that just happened."

"It happened alright." Hermione laughed.

"Though your face when he asked you who you were fanboying about was a sight to see." Ron snorted.

"Shut up." Harry hissed. That had been so embarrassing.

"Looks like you've got yourself a date for tomorrow! What are you planning for lunch, by the way? And do you need help with your outfit?" Hermione asked.

Harry's face was paling. "Oh, Merlin." He whimpered. "I did not think this through. I'm going to be alone with Malfoy for almost an hour. Oh, Merlin! I don't know what to do!" He was close to hyperventilating.

Harry hadn't really thought his plan through when he had offered to prepare lunch for the both of them at his house. Now that he was thinking it through, he was perfectly willing to smack himself.

Why did he think being in close quarters and alone with Draco Malfoy, the Boy He Had Had A Crush On For Years, would be a good idea?

xxx

Draco's grin was enormous. Blaise, his best friend, was staring at him being creepy with a glass of Firewhisky in his hands. "Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" 

Draco's grin widened impossibly. "Oh, no." Blaise groaned. "It's about the Potter boy, isn't it?"

Draco nodded in response, his grin never once dropping."He agreed to meet me tomorrow, at his place."

"He agree to meet you tomorrow, at his place?" Blaise asked incredulously. 

"Okay, no." Draco admitted. "I might've provoked him a little bit and he may have told me that I was git, but in the end he asked me to come over to his place tomorrow for lunch." 

Blaise covered his ears, as he was afraid his eardrums would burst with the high pitch of the squeal Draco had let out. "Geez Malfoy, it's not even a date."

"Oh, shut up!" Draco snapped. He was a little bit pissed off that his best friend didn't seem to be taking this situation in the correct light. He was finally, finally, getting on the right side of Harry Potter. 

"Sorry, mate." Blaise said, abashed. He hadn't really meant to be negative, he was happy for his friend, he really was. "It is honestly great that you're getting along with Potter. After all, how many years was it that you had a crush on him exactly?" 

Blaise was grinning cheekily at Draco as he said this, knowing his friend would get embarrassed. Seven years was a long time, after all. 

He was right. 

Draco Malfoy was blushing to his roots. He muttered a half-hearted, "Shut up."

"So, what exactly are you going to do when you go over to Potter's place tomorrow?" Blaise smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Draco gasped. "I-I, I don't kn-now." He looked positively terrified. "Merlin's balls! What am I supposed to do, Blaise? What am I supposed to say? I'm going to make a git of myself, aren't I?" 

Blaise was a little surprised. This wasn't the reaction he had been expecting. What had happened to the confident Malfoy?

"Why don't you give him a kiss the minute you see him?" Blaise suggested, rather stupidly.

Draco turned with an annoyed look on his face. "Don't play the fool, Blaise. Potter wouldn't give me another chance if I did that. He doesn't even like me that way. He was pining over the Weaselette when I talked to him." He practically spat out the derogatory nickname he had for Ginny Weasley.

"Wait, really?" Blaise was surprised. As far as he knew, Potter hadn't even so much as glanced in Ginny Weasley's direction after he found out she was cheating on him, and had refused to listen to her explanation and pleas to take her back. 

"Yeah." Draco said, bitterly. "He was going on and on about someone's legs and face and ass and hair. Now, it wouldn't be me, would it?" Draco added, as a sarcastic afterthought. 

Blaise humphed. "Well, you never know, Draco." 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Get out of whatever delusional rock you're living under. This is the real world, mate."

"I think you should come and live with me under my delusional rock. It's a much nicer place." 

"I might just take you on that." Draco sighed. "I have no idea what I'm going to do on this date."

"Oh, so it's a date now, is it?" Blaise smirked suggestively. 

"Shut up." Draco reddened. He hadn't meant to say that, honestly! It had just slipped out. 

"I can come over tomorrow to help?" Blaise offered. 

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, worried. His friend had a lot of things going on at the moment, and he didn't want him to stress himself.

"I wouldn't have offered otherwise, Draco." Blaise frowned. 

"Alright, alright." Draco cried, hastily. "Honestly, I would love your help. This is Potter we're talking about."

"I think you need to relax a little bit. After all, what's the worst that can happen?" 

Draco kept his mouth shut, not wanting to voice all the things that could go wrong, because we're talking about Harry Potter, Blaise not my mother. 

XXXXXXX

Harry was flipping out. 

There were clothes strewn all around his room, his hair was a mess and his eyes were positively maniacal. He had nothing to wear. This was an absolute disaster. 

Why had he invited Draco -no, Malfoy- to his house again?

"Maybe it's because you've had a crush on him for the past five years of your life, if not more." Hermione pointed out helpfully. 

"Honestly mate, I don't know what you're so worried for. It's just a dinner at your place." Ron said, rolling his eyes. 

Harry took a deep breath and stepped away from his wardrobe. "Don't pretend that this wasn't you when you asked Hermione out for the first time, Ron."

"Huh-I—!" Ron spluttered. 

Hermione swooped in to save her boyfriend. "So you've finally accepted the fact that this little dinner of yours, is a date after all?" She smirked. Harry had been vehemently insistent on the fact that no, this was not a date because why would Draco Malfoy want to go on a date with me. 

Harry turned red and looked away. "Oh, shut up. If you're going to be over there judging me, you can leave." He huffed.

"Don't be like that, mate." Ron complained. "The black shirt looked good on you." He added, helpfully. 

"Yes, Harry. Why don't you wear the blue shirt though," Hermione said, shooting a glare at her boyfriend, "and wear your favourite black skinny jeans?"

"Those pants make your arse look fantastic. Malfoy won't be able to resist you in those." Ron called out, cackling to himself. Harry nodded and went to pick the clothes up from the floor. Sighing, he went to the bathroom and quickly changed. 

He stepped back out, and looked at Hermione questioningly. "This good?" 

"Yeah, it's simple and casual but it brings out your physique. Just roll up the sleeves a little bit to show off your arms a bit more, and you'll be good to go."

"What about food?" Ron enquired. 

Harry's face paled. "Merlin's bollocks!"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "You can't possibly have forgotten to think about the food, could you?"

Harry's face was white at this point. "Shit. Shit. Shit. This is a disaster. What am I going to do. Oh, no Malfoy is going to hate me for the rest of my life!"

"Okay, calm down mate." Ron said. "We'll think of something, alright."

"Harry, why don't you just ask him what he liked when he gets here, and then you can cook it then?" Hermione suggested. Yes, Harry Potter was a good cook. After moving out of Grimmauld Place a year ago because it was getting swamped by reporters ( Kreature was more than happy to see him go ), he had moved into a cosy apartment on the outskirts of the city. 

And living alone meant that he had to leave how to cook because no matter how easy conjuring food was, it didn't taste nearly as good as the real stuff. Having spent one year alone now, Harry had become quite the proficient chef, even if he did say so himself. 

"Okay." Harry breathed out. "Okay." It wasn't a disaster, not yet. He could manage. 

"Um, mate. Malfoy should be getting here soon and it wouldn't do well for the both of us to be here when he does." Ron stated. 

"That's right." Hermione agreed. "We'll be going now, Harry. Don't worry so much, everything will be fine. If Malfoy agreed to come, he must like you right?" 

"Right." Harry exhaled. He could do this. Totally. 

xoxo


	2. The Date Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry are bumbling fools. What else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wrote this chapter in two hours so I'm sorry if it is a little bit short. But it's the much awaited meeting!

He could not do this. 

Ron and Hermione had left Harry's flat a couple of minutes ago and he was already not okay. He had figured he would at least put the kettle to boil so that there would be something to drink ( as well as something for him to do ) before he realised that Malfoys probably didn't drink tea for lunch. 

They probably drank tea during the timeframe allotted to this specific activity in the evening that was graciously christened as 'teatime'. 

Now what was Harry to do?

He glanced at the clock. It was a half-past twelve, just about the time Malfoy should be coming in. How Malfoy was going to come he had no idea. All he knew was that his apartment didn't have a fireplace, a fact that he had made sure to impress on the young gentleman. 

The doorbell rang. 

Harry jumped out of skin. Hurrying to the door and hoping he looked presentable, he opened it. To his surprise, Draco Malfoy wasn't standing in front of him, Molly Weasley was. He stared at her, mouth slightly open. 

"Now, now dear don't just stand there with your mouth open like that you'll catch flies." Molly said calmly. "Ron told me you had invited someone special over so I thought why not come over and give you some food."

"Really Molly, you didn't have to do that but thank Merlin you did." Harry said gratefully. "You see, I had completely forgotten about food so I had to resort to waiting to Malfoy coming in and telling me what he liked. You're a godsend, truly." Harry leaned down and pecked her cheek, overcome with gratitude. 

"With Malfoy? Oh Harry dear, have you finally acknowledged your obsession with the man? Thank Merlin, I never thought this day would come." Mrs Weasley smiled up at him. 

His breakup with her daughter, Ginny, had obviously come as a shock to her but when the details of it had been related to her, she was more than ready to take Harry's side on the matter, family be damned. She had no use for a daughter who did not respect a relationship that she had chosen for herself.

Ginny was no longer invited to any family events despite her apologies and pleas to do better. Mrs Weasley refused to put Harry in such a situation when it had clearly been her daughter's fault. She had been extremely disappointed and ashamed when the whole issue had been revealed to her.

Mr Weasley took a more calm view on the situation. He was firmly rooted in his belief that Harry was in the right, but nonetheless did not shun his daughter privately or publicly ( as the rest of the family was prone to do ) when she attempted to reconcile with him. 

Harry looked at Molly in amazement. Did everyone know about his not-so-little-not-so-subtle crush on Draco Malfoy?

"Don't look so surprised Harry, you've been pining over that boy for years now. After all, I'm the one who often listens to your frequent complaints about how Malfoy dresses too well or his hair is too slick or whatever it is that you complain about." 

"W-well um I don't know what to say to that," Harry stuttered. 

"Never mind dear, he's supposed to come now, isn't he? I'll leave you alone for now. And make sure you give that boy a lot of food, he's too skinny for his own good." And with that Molly Weasley held out the basket containing all the food, and Harry took it thanking her once again. 

"It's not a problem, Harry. But do make sure to come over to out next family dinner, and bring Malfoy as well!" 

With a turn of her heel, Molly disapparated away. 

Of course it was just at the moment that Harry was looking his dumbest - gazing down at the basket in his hands while leaning against his doorways - that Draco had to saunter up the stairs and walk up to his apartment. 

Of course if Harry was not a love struck fool, he would have noticed that the love of his life was literally standing a foot away from him with his hands shoved into his pockets and a fond smile playing on his lips. 

Of course Draco was not going to bring Potter out of whatever trance he was in. He looked adorable like this, with his lips slightly parted and hair slightly less messy than usual. It looked like Potter had actually put in some effort into his appearance and that knowledge warmed Draco's heart more than he would've liked. 

What was his Slytherin heart coming to? He should have been sorted into Hufflepuff with the way he was staring at Potter. Draco Malfoy was acting like a stereotypical thirteen year old school girl with a crush. He wouldn't be surprised if he began blushing at this point. 

Harry was still staring into the distance when Draco finally decided to cough to catch his attention. Harry whipped his head around so fast that he probably would have a sprain in the following days. 

"Merlin! How long were you standing over there?" Harry looked embarrassed, Draco noted with glee. In fact, he seemed to be blushing and it took all of Draco's self-control and training to refrain from cooing. 

"Long enough, Potter." He said smirking. "Do you often stand on your doorway and gaze into the distance?" 

"No!" Harry exclaimed, defensively. A little too defensively maybe, judging by Malfoy's raised eyebrows. "I mean, no, of course not. What an absurd idea." He chuckled to cover his embarrassment. 

"You don't sound so sure of that, Potter." Damn it all, Malfoy was still smirking down at him. 

It was only then that Harry noticed the height difference between himself and his guest. He was a good couple of inches shorter than Malfoy and it annoyed him for some reason. Damn his genetics and that stupid cupboard. 

"Potter? Did I lose you again?" Draco looked concerned. "I'm starting to worry. Should I take you to St. Mungo's?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry grumbled. He stepped aside and gestured Draco into his house. 

Draco took in his surroundings. Potter's apartment was surprisingly clean and cosy-looking with a welcoming home-like atmosphere."You have a very nice house, Potter."

Harry was surprised at the compliment. Considering Draco used to live at Malfoy Manor, a literal mansion, he had rather been expecting snubs for his tiny living quarters. "Thanks." 

Maybe Draco had really changed. 

"What's in the basket?" Malfoy asked curiously. 

"Um, we-well," Harry spluttered. Did he tell his crush the real story? It could prove to be an ice-breaker at least, right? They could laugh at how dumb he was. 

Draco smiled to himself. He had never seen the Chosen One like this before - flustered and confused - and it was adorable. But maybe he was nervous? Because he didn't want to spend time with Draco? After all, he was a former Death Eater. 

Draco frowned. Potter had been nothing but civil ever since they talked yesterday and had never gone out of his way to taunt him when they weren't on speaking terms either. Draco really needed to stop being so insecure about himself, he was a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! Malfoys never showed weakness. 

He took in Potter's clothes. Those pants made his arse look fantastic. Draco wasn't sure that that was even legal. 

"You see," Harry began, hesitantly, "I was so worried about my appearance that I might've, kind of, maybe forgotten to make food or order it." He winced, waiting for inevitable explosion. 

None came. 

Instead, Malfoy was gazing down at him with a spark of something new in his eyes. 

Gulping, Harry continued. "I was going to wait for you to come over and tell me what you liked, so I could cook it up. But then Mrs Weasley came over with this basket of food because Ron had told her that I has forgotten about food. And then, while I was gazing into the distance like an idiot, you arrived."

Swallowing, he gathered his courage and looked up. But Malfoy didn't seem mad, he seemed amused. In fact, he was grinning. 

Harry couldn't breath. He had never seen Draco grinning before, really and truly happily grinning away ( he had always assumed that Malfoys were only allowed to smirk ) and Draco looked breathtakingly beautiful. 

Harry allowed himself to look, really look, at the boy in front of him. His dress shirt fit him perfectly, accentuating all the right features including his tiny waist. Those pants made his legs look gorgeous and his hair. 

Jesus Christ, his hair. 

How had he not noticed it before?

Draco Malfoy's hair wasn't slicked back. It was free of any gel and fell softly onto his forehead and looked like actual fluff. If Harry couldn't breath before, he was dead now. 

Did Malfoy not know what he was doing to Harry's heart?

Malfoy was moving closer to him. His lips were slightly parted and Harry could feel his own lips drying. He couldn't take his eyes off of the man before him. 

They were standing face-to-face noses almost touching. As Draco stared into the emerald green eyes in front of him, he couldn't believe that this boy has honestly given him a second chance. 

And here he was ruining it. 

Why was he forcing himself onto Potter? Did he have no self-control?

Think, Draco! Think of an excuse. 

Harry felt himself fall more deeply than ever before. Draco's eyes were earnest and innocent, characteristics that no one would have believed him to possess. Draco smirked. 

Suddenly, Harry felt Draco's hand on his and then a weight was removed. Oh, the basket! Of course! He had been holding it this whole time. 

Draco pulled away. 

"Wouldn't want The Chosen One to hurt his arm holding onto a heavy basket now, would we?" 

Harry couldn't speak. Did that really just happen? What a tease! Well, if Malfoy was going to play that game, Harry would play too. And see if he didn't beat him at his own game. 

"Don't call me that." Harry muttered. "Rita Skeeter calls me that enough, that insufferable woman!"

"Most people would embrace the popularity, Potter." Draco remarked, drily. 

"I'm not most people, am I?" Harry retorted. 

"That's true. You aren't." And there was something in Draco's tone that made him pause. 

Abruptly changing the topic, Draco questioned, "What's for lunch, Potter?"

"Set the basket here." Harry gestured to the table. "Let's find out."

Mrs Weasley had packed a feast. There were rolls, roast chicken, roast potatoes, bacon and —

"Yes! Molly packed treacle tart!" Harry exclaimed, delighted. He added upon seeing Malfoy's confused look, "Its my favourite."

"I knew it was your favourite, Potter. I don't think anyone who went with you to Hogwarts would ever forget. No, I was merely of confused as to why an adult male of 21 years of age was acting like a three year old."

"Oh, live a little, Malfoy." Harry rolled his eyes. 

Even though they were bickering while they ate, the atmosphere was a friendly one, not one of rivalry as it had been during their school years. It was comfortable. 

"So, Potter I have one question."

"Yes?" 

"Why are you still in love with Weaselette?" 

Harry almost spat out whatever he had just put into his mouth. 

Draco continued. "I mean, didn't she cheat on you with what's-his-face." Here there was a deliberate flourish of his fork. 

"Woah, woah. Wait! I don't love Ginny anymore." Harry looked incredulous. "Where did you even get that idea from?"

"You were pining over her yesterday, remember?" Draco raised his eyebrows. This appeared to be a rather common occurrence. 

"I was?" Harry asked, doubtfully. 

"Yeah, you were going on about someone's hair and ass and legs—Merlin, Potter. Why are you red?" 

For indeed, Harry was beet red remembering the incident Draco was referring to. Of course, he couldn't tell him that it was Draco's hair, ass and legs he was going on about, now could he. It was an impossible situation. 

Realising he had to say something, Harry said, "Did you listen carefully? The pronouns I used were 'he' not 'she'. And as far as I am aware, Ginny Weasley had not contrived to change her gender."

Draco stared at his, mouth agape and eyes stunned. 

Harry rather enjoyed this. For once, it wasn't him who was speechless. It was a nice change and he would try to make it happen as often as possible from now on. 

Draco seemed to have collected his wits. "Then who were you talking about, Potter?" 

Harry's mind went blank. 

Oh, no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter two! Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading chapter one! Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos :)


End file.
